1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to vehicle control devices and vehicle control methods.
2. Related Art
In the related art, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication (JP-A) No. 2002-067723 describes that a non-slipping wheel torque to be output to driving wheels that are not slipping is set by setting a slipping wheel torque for a driving wheel that is slipping and subtracting the slipping wheel torque from a driving axis requesting torque.
However, according to the technology described in JP-A No. 2002-067723, a front shaft and a rear shaft are driven by a motor MG2 that drives the front shaft and a motor MG3 that drives the rear shaft, and it is not assumed to control torques of a front left wheel, a front right wheel, a rear left wheel, and a rear right wheel. Therefore, it is difficult to optimally control a slip in each of the front left wheel, front right wheel, rear left wheel, and rear right wheel in accordance with a slip state of each of the wheels.
In addition, when it is assumed to decrease a torque of a wheel that is slipping and redistribute the torque down amount to torques of wheels that are not slipping, for example, when front-and-rear distribution which is a base of front wheels and rear wheels is extremely biased toward the front wheels or the rear wheels, a torque vectoring amount at the time when a slip occurs increases. Therefore, vibration occurs when a motor rotates, and ride quality decreases unfortunately. In addition, when the torque down amount or the torque vectoring amount at the time of slip is limited to prevent such problems, slip suppression performance may decreases, or vehicle driving power may decrease unfortunately.